


'Till the Fat Lady Sings

by trascendenza



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has to kill a dinosaur.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till the Fat Lady Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Damn Dinosaurs, Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44521) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> This is a sequel to the story linked as "inpsired by."

"I thought you killed this ugly bugger already." Jayne squinted at the dinosaur that should have been dead and was very, well, not.

"You see me shoot that dinosaur, Zoë?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"River?"

"The optokinetic reflex is a combination of a saccade and smooth pursuit movement." Pause. "He wailed for hours after you killed him."

River bent at the waist, leaning close to the cage, like she wanted to pet the gorram thing.

Mal shot it. Again.

"And stay dead," Jayne said, kicking the cage soundly.  
Later, Mal found River stashed under a pylon.

"Will it stay dead this time?"

She giggled. "Only if I let it."

Mal didn't even blink. "Be sure that you do."

She smiled, saluting. "Affirmative, sir."

He was oddly comforted.


End file.
